Matching
by PokerGirl
Summary: Just grandpa Rome and Germania playing match maker, with... Romano and Denmark? Crack ship, adorable shounenai/Slash, I had warned you :))


**I don't own Hetalia (Pft... I wished). All the rights are Hidekaz Himaruya's.**

**I... I don't even know... I swear! There are probably thousands mistakes here, and this is the crackiest ship I have ever wrote in my entire life. Probably not accurate in any possible way, but...LOL. Enjoy?**

* * *

"Ancient Rome...".

"Germania!".

The man with the dark hair and tanned skin stood in front of the other person, that just arrived, pale blond with long hair.

"I brought him..." Germania said and his hand pulled a boy. He was blond with wild, big mane, and eyes that were blue as clear sky. He was paled skin, and his face wore expression of wondering, not fear or indifference (as expected from Germania's family), but curiosity.

"And what makes you think he's good enough?" Rome examined the kid slowly.

"He'll be a good fighter, he's already good with the sword." Now Rome could notice the sword that hung on the kid's back.

"And he is... cheerful?".

"I wonder what's the meaning of cheerful when you are the one to use it..." Rome mumbled to himself when he thought about Germania's icey cold stare.

In that moment, a giggle was heard in the edge of the room. Denmark eas skipping and chasing after a cat, a wide smile spread on his face.

Rome paused,, his eyes shone, and he jumped quickly to the kid's side. He pulled the kid close to him, one hand embraced him, while the other pinched his cheek.

"Awww, you little cute thing!" Rome smiled, happily. "What was your name again?".

"Mfrgr" Denmark tried to speak, but he couldn't open his mouth.

"You're perfect!" Rome ignored it, and hugged him.

"So, it's deal?" Germania asked dully.

"Yes! Let's marry him off with... Romano!".

"No, we won't do that. We'd let them meet, and it will continue the way it'll continue...".

"Haa?" Rome was confused. "Why?".

"He's my nephew. If his mother will find out I marry him off without her premission. she'll chop my head over my body...".

Rome let go of the boy, who ran away and was bouncing in the room, and stood next to Germania.

"Who is his mother anyway?".

"Scandinavia...".

Rome's expression was horror, suddenly, and he started coughing.

"Does she even know you're here?" Germania shook his head.

After a few minutes of silence, Rome opened his mouth.

"I didn't know she had another son... Met two, they were pretty cold...".

"Yes, well, she has three. That's the eldest, actually.".

"Oh, really?".

"Oke, Romano, here, sit there, and Denmark will come soon. Behave!" Rome led his grandson to a room. Romano opposed, of course."I don't want to! Leave me alone, bastard!".

Rome sighed and closed the door. Why his grandson have to be so stubborn? The match he found him is perfect, and last thing he need is that Romano will scare him off.

A servant led Germania and Denmark in the hall, and Rome jumped to them. "Oh, you arrived so fast!" He welcomed them with a smile. "Romano is in the room!".

Denmark followed him to the room, and then Germania and Rome left them alone.

The first thought Denmark thought is that Romano looks so exotic. People here are so funny, with their tanned skin and dark hair, and dark eyes as well. He had never seen people like these!

In second look, the grumpy boy that stood in front of him was pretty. His amber eyes, and neat hair that look so silky compare to his.

He wasn't much of a smart boy, so he had to say it out loud.

And the he got to see a blush on the olive skinned boy. The grumy expression changed to embarrassed one. "Wh... what?".

"You're pretty.".

"Wh-why the heck you say it, ba-bastard!" The blush on his cheeks just darkened, and he covered his face with his hands.

Denmark shrugged. " 'Cause teh pretty. You have teh pretty eyes, and nice hair...". He allowed himself to touch Romano's hair, it looks like he didn't mind, he was surprised to feel how soft it is, and petted it a few more times.

Romano muttered some things in an angry tone, but allowed Denmark to hug him.

Later, Rome and Germania found the two boys hugging each other, and not letting go.

**THE END!**


End file.
